Hazy Shade Of Winter, A Holiday Fic
by starryeyed68
Summary: A story about Tommy and Jude's second Christmas together... A continuation of last year's Holiday and another saga in the Next Generation series. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue, Christmas Present

Hazy Shade Of Winter- An Instant Star "Holiday" Fic

Chapter 1: Prologue, Christmas Present

Author's Note: So, I started writing this Thanksgiving weekend- the perfect time to start thinking about the rest of the season. In my case, that means following up on my tradition of "Holiday" stories. Yet another saga in the "Next Generation" series. This one is a continuation of last year's "Holiday", and also relates closely to "Picking Up The Pieces"... with lots of yummy seasonal cuteness and "Jommyness" thrown in!

As with many of my stories, there's some "time travel" involved. The first chapter takes place three years after Tommy and Jude are married. Afterwards, it flashes back to their second Christmas together, with Jude and Tommy now living together in his apartment...

"Hazy Shade Of Winter" is a song originally written by Paul Simon and re-released in the 1980's by the Bangles for a movie soundtrack. The opening lines to most, if not all of the chapters will be from that song...

That's all I'm going to say now... if you want to know more, you gotta read it! And please- hit that little button and review. It would make a really great present for me...

Chapter 1: Prologue, Christmas Present.

"_Time, time, time..."_

"_See what's become of me..."_

Gray clouds thickened in the sky, as daylight slid into twilight in Toronto. A young man watched the sky darkening and frowned. His impatience heightened, as he waited for his wife in the living room of their penthouse apartment.

"Jude!" he called to her.

"Just a minute..." she replied. "I'll be right there..."

"We'll be late!" he warned her. "Besides, it's going to start snowing soon..."

"I'm coming!"

She walked towards him, a large, heavy shopping bag in each hand. Quickly, Tommy walked over and took them from her.

"You shouldn't be carrying those." he gently chastised her.

Jude laughed softly.

"Come on, Tommy! They aren't that heavy! And Dr. Smythe said some exercise was good for me."

"Yeah- but I don't want you to overdo it." he said lovingly, reaching out to caress her swollen stomach.

"I can't let anything happen to you."

"I'm fine. We're fine." she assured him. Tommy was definitely much more nervous about this pregnancy than she was, constantly worrying about both her and their unborn baby.

"I know." he replied softly, dropping the bags and wrapping his arms around her.

"Just three more months... I can't wait!" Jude smiled radiantly.

"Me either." her husband agreed.

"_I never thought this could happen for me... Any of it..."_

His eyes took in their homey apartment. Family pictures adorned the walls, and there were mementos everywhere of trips and other things he and Jude had done together. Right over the fireplace was a huge portrait of them on their wedding day.

"_So beautiful... The best day of my life..."_

The warm feelings continued as his gaze fell upon their huge, festively decorated tree. Stacks of colorfully wrapped presents surrounded it. Carefully concealed in these piles was a small rectangular box. Wrapped in shinny red paper, and adorned with a green velvet ribbon, it did not appear outwardly different from any of their other gifts.

Only Tommy knew how special it was. This present's ordinary appearance masked it's significance. It had a value far beyond money. It was one of the most important things he would ever give to his wife.

It was a link to his past.

Now, the time had come to share it with her.

Just six years ago, he had been given his legacy...


	2. Chapter 2:Christmas Past, Six Years Ago

Hazy Shade Of Winter

Chapter Two: Christmas Past, Part 1 (Six Years Earlier)

Author's Note: First, I want to thank everyone who read this and helped get this story off to such a great start! I can't believe how many people read it, so fast. Special thanks to the review crew: Tanya, Rachel, missscarletbelle, jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, samitiny, and judetomfan101, as well as my "live ones", M, R & V who let me know I was on to a good thing here...

Oh- since the show now has webisodes and mobisodes- I've decided to call the short chapters of this story- "ficasodes"! (yeah, I'm really tired and silly today!).

Chapter Two: Christmas Past, Part 1 (Six Years Earlier)

"_Time, time, time..."_

"_See what's become of me."_

"_While I looked around for my possibilities..."_

"_I was so hard to please..."_

Tom Quincy leaned back against his leather couch. His head tilted thoughtfully, as he carefully considered the words written down in the brown leather journal in his hand. As G- Major's newly minted executive producer, he supervised all the music created by the growing and diverse range of artists and staff working at the label. He prided himself on being supportive of their efforts, but uncompromising in his demands for quality. Only the best would do.

This song clearly was it.

Diligently, he made some notes on the large pad in front of him, indicating exactly the few changes that it needed. He would discuss them with the producer at the studio tomorrow.

He would discuss them with the artist at their home that night.

An alarm buzzed in the kitchen. Rising, he walked into that room and opened the oven. He stared with satisfaction at the aromatic contents, bubbling away in the pan. After checking it carefully, he turned off the stove, pleased with himself. Activity at the studio always slowed during December. This year, he chose to take advantage of the lull by working at home and enjoying the calmer, quieter atmosphere. Tonight, he also planned to surprise his girlfriend with a romantic dinner.

"_If she ever gets here..."_ he thought, impatient as always when it came to seeing her.

Tommy knew Jude was rehearsing with her band that afternoon and that they could easily get lost in their music for hours. He understood that, but still wished she'd come home.

To fill the time, he returned to his own work, moving on to the next song. This one featured a newer artist and required far more work. He focused intently on his task. So strong was his concentration that it remained unbroken until he heard a loud crash in the hallway.

"Dude! Will you watch out!" a frustrated male voice screamed.

"Hey, if you were lifting up your end, I wouldn't have dropped mine!" Jamie Andrews replied, logically.

"Guys, come on!" Jude reasoned with them.

"Try not to destroy my tree!"

"As you wish, princess!" Speed answered, lifting it up again.

Tommy put down his work to listen to their antics as they continued noisily down the hall. He heard keys jingling as Jude struggled to unlock the front door, while juggling several packages in her hands. Finally, she managed to open it and directed Jamie and Speed inside.

"Just bring it into the living room, ok... Oh!" she cried out.

"Surprise!" Tommy grinned smugly.

"That's just what I was trying to do..." Jude smiled back at him, and indicated the large blue spruce that their two friends still struggled with.

"I am surprised." he replied softly.

The couple remained silent for several long minutes, happily lost in their love and each other.

"Hello! Men with heavy object here!" an annoyed Speed finally interrupted.

"Oh... sorry..."

"Jude? Where do you want it?" Jamie asked.

"Right there... in the corner by the fireplace." she told him.

"Great!" he replied.

Quickly, Jamie and Speed lugged the tree over to the designated spot and set it down.

"It's just perfect! Thanks!" Jude said, hugging each of them.

"Glad to hear it! That thing was heavy!" Speed moaned dramatically, rubbing his arms.

"You couldn't have maybe picked a smaller one?" Jamie asked yet again.

"I liked this one the best! And I knew you two big, strong men could handle it!" Jude teased them.

"Stop it before I hurl!" Tommy insisted. But he was still smiling.

"Please! You're just jealous of our manly charms!" Speed baited him.

"Dude! Whatever!" Tommy replied. He had grown used to Jude's guitarist's dramatics on their last tour and actually enjoyed them now.

"Anyway... you'll need a really large tree for all the stuff she bought." Jamie told him, indicating the boxes and bags still in her arms, which Jude now put down next to the tree.

"Decorations!" she told Tommy proudly. "Lights... ornaments... candles. Everything..."

"So much..." he replied.

"Actually... there's two more bags downstairs in the car..."

Tommy shook his head, as Jude sweetly kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry! You'll love it!" she promised.

" _I already do. I love you."_

"Anyway... Jude, we gotta get going." Jamie said, easily picking up on the growing excitement between her and Tommy.

"Sure?" she asked.

"I don't know..." Speed began.

"What's that I smell?"

"Chicken cacciatore." Tommy told him.

"Dude! You can make that?" Speed asked, clearly impressed.

"Yes, I can. But just for two."

"No worries, dude!" the guitarist laughed. "Me and Jamester have places to be."

"Yeah." Jamie confirmed.

"Patsy hates it when I'm late."

"And I've got someone special waiting for me, too..." Speed said mysteriously.

"Who?"

"A very important lady..."

"Mom!" Jamie coughed, making Jude and Tommy laugh.

"Anyway... Later, lovebirds!" Speed called out cheerfully, as he and Jamie left the apartment.

"Alone at last..." Tommy murmured, drawing Jude close to him and kissing her. Her arms wrapped around him as she returned his passion.

"You made us dinner..." she whispered between kisses, as incredible, tantalizing smells wafted into the room.

"If I'd known about that... I'd have come home sooner..."

Tommy just smiled lovingly at her, as she continued.

"I can't think of a better night... First, we eat. Then, we decorate this tree..."

"And then..."

"I'm sure we'll... think of something..."


	3. Chapter 3:Christmas Past, Part 2

Hazy Shade Of Winter- An Instant Star Holiday Fic

Chapter 3: Christmas Past, Part 2

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed- Biminigirl15, Rachel, Tanya, missscarletbelle, samitiny, Mandy, judetomfan101 and my "live ones", M, R & V. So nice to share these special holiday "jommy" moments with you!

Chapter 3: Christmas Past, Part 2

"_Here the salvation army band..."_

"_Down by the riverside..."_

"_It's bound to be a better ride..."_

"_Than what you got planned..."_

"_Carry your cup in your hand..."_

Toronto's Symphony Hall glittered. The famed concert space naturally had been decorated elaborately for the holiday season. Large wreaths were placed symmetrically on the walls, adorned with red and gold bows. The large curtains surrounding the stage were a heavy dark crimson velvet, hiding the performers from the audience's eager view. Every seat in the large auditorium had been sold, and the posh chairs now contained the city's most elegant and influential people, dressed impeccably in expensive tuxedos, designer gowns and lavish jewels.

The glamour suited the unique occasion. For the first time ever, G-Major was sponsoring a special holiday benefit to raise money for cancer research. All their top artists would perform that evening. With the diverse range of artists now working at the label, the show promised something for everyone.

Which didn't mean it hadn't been difficulty to organize- quite the opposite! Backstage, its producer, Tommy Quincy stood critically scrutinizing every act as it took it's turn onstage. He nodded approvingly as country phenomenon Mason Fox opened the show and easily engaged the audience. He was followed by rising punk rocker, Patsy Sewer. There had been some concerns about including her among the performers, the worry being that her trademark loud, angry sound might offend this more conservative crowd. But watching her now, Tommy realized they had made the right decision. Her surprisingly sentimental, if still edgy, rendition of several classic carols, including "Winter Wonderland" pleased everyone.

Tommy watched as Patsy left the stage, leaving the audience ready for Speiderman Mind Explosion. Tommy relaxed somewhat as the three young men took the stage, dressed in their red suits, with Santa hats on their heads. Suprisingly, this part of the concert worried him a little less. He had spent the better part of the last year traveling with Jude and her backup band- now a sucessful solo act in their own right. While he had experienced quite a bit of insanity managing that tour, he knew that the SME boys were dedicated to their music, and would not allow anything to get in the way of their performance. Speed, Wally and Kyle did not disappoint him

His tension didn't increase again until their third Instant Star winner, R&B singer Karma took the stage. While the young woman was beautiful and talented, she also knew it, and her diva posture often annoyed everyone at G-Major. Of all their performers, she was the least reliable, especially when the center of attention was not solely on her. It had taken some persuasion to get her to agree to do the benefit- as part of an ensemble cast, and not as the main attraction. But she had at last conceded, and amazingly enough, was doing exactly what she had been told to do. Her popularity was undeniable, and she took the audience higher and higher.

Karma slithered off the stage as thunderous applause sounded. It was unclear whether it was just for her, or for the next performer, Shay. The 21 year old was the label's biggest hip-hop star- and Darius's nephew. Signing him had been a real coup. He rapped his way through several numbers, all gearing up to his duet, a highlight of the show.

Tommy felt Jude step up behind him, and he turned to look at her. She truly dazzled, in a vintage 1920's red silk "flapper" dress, with a sparkling rhinestone headband holding her auburn hair in place.

"You're beautiful..." he whispered, brushing a light kiss across her temple.

"You'll be great."

"Thanks" she whispered, as the stage manager cued her and she stepped into the spotlight. The applause greeting her entrance was the loudest of the night. Jude waited for it to subside and for SME to take their places behind her, before signaling them to begin. She smiled amiably at Shay, as the two began their famed duet.

"_Friends are telling me I lost my mind."_

"_When I hooked up with you."_

"_Maybe that's true."_

"_They say that I'll wake up one day..."_

"_Asking what did I do."_

"_Maybe that's true, too..."_

"_But when I'm with you, everything's alright."_

"_All I know is how I feel..."_

"_When you're with me..."_

"_Waste my time..."_

As always, Tommy stood as close to the stage as he could, watching her perform, first the duet and then her own music. His heart swelled with pride and affection. Inevitably, his mind traveled backwards to the night before; it had been pure magic.

_After their candlelit dinner, Tommy followed Jude into the living room. He watched, as she sat down on the floor, surrounded by the bags and boxes of holiday decorations._

"_Come here..." she said softly_

_Only when he sat besides her would Jude start opening the packages. Her happiness was so infectious. Smiling, he reached for a box, and looked inside at the exquisite silver, crystal and china ornaments it contained._

"_These are great... You must have spent a fortune..."_

"_I don't mind." She stared meaningfully into his eyes._

"_It's so worth it. We'll have these forever..."_

"_Yes..."_

_They worked together for an hour, testing lights and then draping them around the tree. They then artfully placed the ornaments and other decorations on it, as well as in other carefully chosen locations throughout their home._

_Finally, only three ornaments remained._

"_I saved the best for last..." Jude said, carefully passing the first one to him._

_Tommy's eyes glowed as he took the small glass record into his large palm. It had Jude's name, the title of her last album "Breathless" and the release date embossed on it in gold letters. _

_Smiling radiantly, Jude passed him the second one, a large crystal star. This one had Tommy's name on it, with the words "Executive Producer" and the relevant date._

_Reverently, they placed the two ornaments prominently on the spruce branches._

"_One more..." Jude told him, carefully unwrapping it from the tissue paper._

"_This one is my favorite..."_

_She held it out to him. Tommy studied it carefully. It was a small glass house. But unlike the others, this ornament had both their names on it, as well as a date._

_The date she moved in with him._

_He stared deep into her glistening eyes and felt a lump form in his own throat._

"_It is the best..." he whispered, taking her into his arms._

"_I thought so." Jude said softly._

"_You thought... exactly right."_

_He gently eased her down on the soft carpet, right in front of the blazing fire._

"_I love you." he whispered, as he unbuttoned her shirt._

_Jude sighed in pleasure._

"_Here..."_

"_Here... and now..."_

Tommy's mind refocused on the present, as Jude began the finale. It seemed like she sang the song just for him.

"_I'll be home for Christmas."_

"_You can plan on me."_

"_Please have snow..."_

"_And mistletoe..."_

"_And presents on the tree."_

"_Anything you want, girl." _Tommy thought lovingly, as Jude starting walking to the side of the stage, a spotlight following her every step.

"_What is she doing? She's not..."_

The spotlight now included both of them. Beaming happily, she took his hand to lead him onto the stage.

"No..." he whispered, even as his feet started moving.

"Yes..." she replied, as the audience grew even louder and several women in the audience screamed hysterically.

"We didn't plan this..."

"I know..." she said and smiled.

He had no choice and followed her to the center stage. Together, Toronto's most famous celebrity couple began to sing.

"_Christmas eve will find me."_

"_Where the love light gleams."_

"_I'll be home for Christmas."_

"_If only in my dreams..."_

Jude then signaled all the other performers to join them onstage. Together, they repeated the last chorus of the song, the finale of the show.

The audience all sprang to their feet andgave them a standing ovation. After the first curtain call, Tommy slipped offstage, leaving the remaining applause to the G-Major stars.

"Magnificent!" a familiar deep voice said from right behind him.

"_It's not... It can't be..." _Tommy thought.

He turned and saw his father.


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Past, Part 3

Hazy Shade Of Winter- An Instant Star "Holiday" Fic

Chapter 4: Christmas Past, Part 3

Author's Note: I'm really starting to like this style of writing... kind of like an extended songfic, told as a series of minis... As always, special thanks to those who reviewed: Princess Sammie, Rachel, Tanya, Starfan88, x3Bellax3, samitiny and judetomfan101 and M, R &V! It's nice to know- I'm not the only one who can't get enough "jommy" yumminess...

Chapter 4: Christmas Past, Part 3

"_Look around..."_

"_Leaves are brown..."_

"_And the sky..."_

"_Is a hazy shade of winter..."_

"Hello, Tommy..." James Quincy warily greeted his son.

"Hello..." Tommy replied, just as uneasily.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came... to support you." James told him.

"_Now, there's a first!"_ Tommy thought, bitterly.

The older man shook his head. Tom's icy silence didn't fool him. In fact, it was exactly what he expected.

"_He still hates me... I know that. But there's something I have to do..."_

"I know, I haven't done very much of that." he told Tommy. "But that's in the past..."

"Is it?" his son sniped back.

"I'd... like it to be." James said wistfully.

"How did you ever get backstage, anyway?"

"I told the stage manager that I was your father. For some strange reason, he believed me."

"_I bet..."_ Tommy thought, studying the older man. He was a mirror image; the strong resemblance between the two was undeniable. Tommy had sent him an occasional email, but hadn't seen him for a year, not since their last confrontation. He noted that James Quincy seemed much thinner and paler since that last time.

"Can't imagine why." he told his father.

"Appearances... deceive." James told him cryptically, silently acknowledging the truth.

"_We look alike... But you are already a far better person than I can ever hope to be..."_

"Yes..." Tommy said, not sure what to say next. He was rescued by a female voice, calling his name.

"Tommy!" Jude cried out, flushed, radiant and excited. Quickly, she made her way to his side.

"You were simply wonderful!" James Quincy raved, before Tommy could even introduce her.

"Thanks!" Jude replied, recognizing him instantly, as her boyfriend's arm wrapped around her, in a gesture of love and pride, as well as a request for her support. Silently understanding, Jude leaned against him.

"This is Jude Harrison..." Tommy began. "Jude, this is..."

"_I can't call him my father... I just... can't."_

"Mr. Quincy." Jude finished for him.

"_Thank you!"_

"Miss Harrison..." James replied warmly, shaking her hand. "It's my pleasure to finally meet you."

"_So, this is the woman my son loves so much... The one who makes him so happy... I can see why... "_

"It's nice to meet you, too." Jude answered. "We didn't know you were coming here tonight."

"I wasn't sure I'd be able to make it." James replied. "But I'm glad I could. It was a spectacular concert."

"That's because of Tommy." Jude told him. "He worked so hard. Spent hours putting it together."

"Jude's biased." Tommy said, still uncomfortable with his father being so close to his music; the part of him James Quincy had always criticized the most. But not tonight.

"Yes. I can see that it must have taken a lot of time and effort." James stammered. "All these different sounds, singing styles...

Tommy finally laughed.

"You still have no idea what really goes in the music business." he commented.

"Not a clue... " James admitted. "But I do know a talented singer when I hear one. And Miss Harrison here clearly is that."

"Call me Jude, please."

"_Miss Harrison sounds too much like my mother..."_

"If you'll call me James."

Ambiguous emotions consumed Tommy as he watched his father interacting with the woman he loved. He was rescued when EJ summoned Jude over.

"Jude! We need all the performers over here for pictures!"

"Coming!" she replied cheerfully.

"I have to go." Jude said to James. "But it's nice to have met you."

"Yes. And hopefully I'll see you again soon!" he told her. Jude nodded politely and walked away.

"You're a very lucky man." James told Tommy.

"For once... there's actually something we agree on!"

"You're not going to make anything easy for me, are you?"

"Well, you're not exactly making it easy for me right now!" Tommy snapped.

"You show up here! Take me by surprise! And I have no idea what you want! But I know there's something..."

"_Yes. There is..." _James thought nervously.

"This isn't fair!" Tommy insisted. "And I have work to do!"

"_He's right..."_

"You're right!" James conceded.

"I would like to see you. For Christmas. There's something I'd like you to have. It's important."

Tommy just stared at him cooly, not sure how to reply. Then his father played his trump card.

"Your mother would have wanted this."

Tommy easily recognized his father's manipulations. They disgusted him, but he couldn't help being curious.

"You call me when you're ready." James told him.

"Yeah... I have to go..." Tommy said.

Breathing deeply, he quickly moved downstairs, to the large reception area, where the concert's after-party was being held. It was already in full-swing when he arrived. Multi-tiered crystal chandeliers sparkled brightly above them, raining their soft light on the stars and other important people that filled the room. Dozens of waiters and waitresses circulated with flutes of champagne and silver trays of hors d'oeuvres.

Immediately, Tommy snagged a glass, wishing it contained something stronger. He was desperate for something to steady his nerves, which jangled louder than the holiday bells Speed kept ringing. Scanning the crowd, he finally found Jude standing in the center of small group.

Just the sight of her made him feel better. Jude was never left alone at parties. People always always sought her out, desiring her company. But no one would ever need or want her more than he did. Especially not tonight.

He walked closer and caught her eye. As soon as he did, she excused herself from her other companions and came to him, taking his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Holding up."

"That was a surprise..."

"That's putting it mildly." Tommy replied, putting down his empty glass and seizing another.

Even before he spoke, Jude easily recognized his agitation, but knew they couldn't talk here. It was far too public, with reporters everywhere.

It would have to wait until they got home.

"We'll talk about it later..." she promised him.

"Yes..."


	5. Chapter 5:Christmas Past, Part 4

Hazy Shade Of Winter

Chapter 5: Christmas Past, Part 4

Author's note: Just a quick one- to thank the reviewers, Jess. Rachel, Tanya, misscarletbelle, samitiny, judetomfan101, M, R & V. Tis the season to be thankful!

Chapter 5: Christmas Past, Part 4

"_Hang on to your hopes, my friend..."_

"_That's an easy thing to say..."_

"_But if your hopes should pass away..."_

"_Simply pretend..."_

"_That you can build them again..."_

The reception finally ended. Relieved, Tommy left with Jude, carefully steering his black sports car through the icy streets of Toronto.

Reaching their apartment, Tommy silently walked upstairs with her. He removed his coat, suit jacket and shoes, and gratefully stretched out on their couch. Jude snapped on just the small light next to him, bathing the room in a soft, hazy glow, before removing her red satin pumps and sitting down besides him.

Wordlessly, she began rubbing his neck and shoulders. As she did, Tom felt his muscles unclench and his pulse slow.

"You like?" she whispered.

"Yeah..."

"I know tonight was a shock for you..."

"Yeah... I've emailed him... But I never expected him to just show up like that..." Tommy sighed, then continued.

"He wants something Jude. I just can't imagine what..."

"I know." she said, compassion and understanding evident in her voice.

"He said he wanted to see me for the holiday... that he had something to give me. And that it was something my mother would have wanted..."

"Not too much pressure there..." Jude remarked, then continued.

"He didn't look too well."

"No, he didn't..." Tommy agreed. "Jude, I just... don't know what to think... What to expect from him now..."

She brushed her lips against the side of his forehead.

"You don't have to figure it all out tonight..."

"No..."

"You're tired. So am I. Why don't we just... go to bed."

"Yeah..."

They slept late the next morning. Atypically, Jude woke first. She stretched, sat up and glanced over at Tommy. The peaceful expression on his face made her slide right back down and curl up tightly against him. She could have happily stayed there with him all day, but her stomach began rumbling. Jude tried hard to ignore it, but her hunger just grew.

Reluctantly, she rose from their cozy bed, sliding her feet into the thick, fluffy white slippers, Sadie gave her last Christmas. She padded into the kitchen, having decided to do for Tommy what he had done for her and cook him a special meal. However, Jude was a far less skilled chef. Since they moved in together, she had produced some disastrous dinners, including one time when her "Cajun-Style Blackened Chicken" set off the smoke alarm. Their whole building had to be evacuated before she had the chance to explain anything. But since then, her cooking had improved somewhat. She could manage a decent brunch for the two of them.

Taking a recipe card from the box her mother gave her, she began mixing the ingredients for her family's special pancake batter. When it was ready, she poured it carefully onto the grill, using cookie cutters to form the initials "J" and "T", as well as Christmas trees, wreaths, bells and stars. When the holiday shaped pancakes were done, she took them off the grill, placing them on a plate in the oven to keep them warm. She then placed some Canadian bacon and several links of Tommy's favorite spicy sausage on the grill and cooked them.

She had just finished making everything, when a bleary-eyed, still shirtless Tommy stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. Jude smiled and put down her spatula as he reached her.

"Hi" he whispered.

"Hi"

They shared a sweet morning kiss, and Tommy's eyes widened.

"What's that I smell?"

"Pancakes, Canadian bacon, spicy sausages..."

"You made all that?"

"Yes" Jude smiled proudly.

"No fires?"

"No!" Jude protested, playfully smacking his arm.

"Ouch!" Tommy yelled teasingly, then added.

"I am impressed."

Together, they put the food on the kitchen table and started to eat.

"This really is good." Tommy told her.

"Thanks"

They ate for a few minutes, then Jude said.

"You know, I was thinking..."

"You usually are..." her boyfriend remarked.

"But why am I getting this weird, scary vibe."

"I have no idea." Jude told him.

"I was just thinking... we should have some people over. Christmas afternoon."

"I thought we'd be visiting your dad then." Tommy commented, remembering what they had done last year.

"He and Yvette are going away. Taking the babies to visit her mother. So, we've got that time free... And I kind of promised Jamie and Speed they could come by... Take a break from their families..."

"You mean, give their poor families a break from them!" Tommy joked.

"Maybe." Jude smiled mysteriously. "So, I figured we could ask some other people too. Mom and Sadie. Kwest, Georgia and EJ. Wally, Kyle, Kat, Patsy and Mason..."

"Not Karma?" Tommy remarked sarcastically.

"No. That would be complete and total bad luck..."

Jude had hated Karma from the moment the sultry, slutty diva won the third Instant Star contest. The feeling was mutual and Karma had spent months spreading rumors about Jude and doing everything possible to damage her career- and destroy her relationship with Tommy. Finally, Jude got fed up, slapped her rival across the face, and told her in no uncertain terms to back off.

Karma had been hostile, but quiet, ever since.

Jude now looked at Tommy; their eyes locked as they shared the same thought. But it was Tommy who vocalized it.

"You're thinking... We could have my dad over then too."

"Yes. Or before, or right after everyone else comes. Whatever you want. I just thought..."

"That it would be easier this way." he finished for her. "Less of a big deal, somehow."

"Yes." Jude agreed.

Tommy's face grew serious as he carefully thought the idea over.

"You could be right about this." he agreed, then added.

"Let him come early. Before anyone else does. Better to get it over with."

"So, you're going to call him?" Jude asked.

"Yes. Right now."

Tommy reached for the phone. The conversation was brief and to the point.

"Done." he announced.

"Not quite..." Jude said, smiling mischievously.

"We still have a party to plan..."


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Past, Part 5

Hazy Shade Of Winter

Chapter 6: Christmas Past, Part 5 (Christmas Day)

Author's Note: Well, this is it! Happy Holidays, everyone! Here's to great things- and season 3- in 2007!

Thanks as always to the reviewers: Amanda, Jess, Tanya, Rachel, Gab, samitiny, judetomfan101, M, R &V.

Chapter 6: Christmas Past, Part 5 (Christmas Day)

"_Look around..."_

"_Grass is high."_

"_Fields are ripe."_

"_It's the springtime of my life..."_

"_Seasons change with the scenery..."_

"_Weaving time in a tapestry."_

"_Won't you stop and remember me..."_

A light snow fell that Christmas morning. It stopped by midday, but the bitter cold continued.

Inside their home, Jude and Tommy luxuriated in the warmth emanating from the fireplace, as they readied the apartment for their first party. She draped a heavy forest-green brocade cloth over their long rectangular buffet table. On top of it, she neatly arranged cranberry-colored glasses, and the new china plates with the holly-and-mistletoe design, before adding silverware and matching dark-green napkins. A red poinsettia plant placed precisely in the center provided the perfect finishing touch.

The table set, Jude stepped into the kitchen, where Tommy slaved over the food. Platters of assorted sandwiches stood on a nearby counter, while bowls of various salads chilled in the refrigerator.

Right now, Tommy's attention focused solely on the contents of the casserole dish in his hands. He scrutinized it carefully, before finally sliding it into the over and pressing a button.

"That looks good!" Jude smiled.

"How would you know? You've never even tasted it before!" he teased her.

"No... But only because you never made it for me before..."

"Never cooked it at all, period!" Tommy grinned. "Never wanted to. Never had a reason to."

"_Until now."_

"I know it's gonna be great..." Jude smiled again, before saying.

"Just no "accidental" fire alarms today. It's way too cold out there!"

"I'll do my best!" Tommy promised her, as her eyes grew soft and thoughtful.

"What?" he asked.

"I have something here..." she whispered, holding out a sprig from a green and red plant.

"Mistletoe..."

Tommy needed no further encouragement. He seized the bottom of Jude's long dark-red cashmere sweater and snatched her into his arms.

"You asked for it..." he said seductively, sliding his lips onto hers.

The heated embrace continued until they were both breathless. Finally, necessarily, they drew apart.

"When was the last time I told you how much I love you?" Tommy whispered softly.

"I think... just now." Jude answered happily.

"Everything's perfect... Our first party in our apartment..."

"What time is it, anyway?"

"Almost 2:00"

Tommy tensed in Jude's arms. His father would be there in mere minutes.

"_Just get it over with... Then, you can enjoy the rest of the day..."_

His girlfriend hugged him and murmured comfortingly.

"It's going to be okay. All of it!"

"I know..."

"You want something to drink?" she asked him.

"Just a soda. If we've got any!" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jude just laughed and reached into the giant silver cooler, removing a can of ginger ale for him as well as a diet cola for herself. She passed Tommy his drink, and they sat on the long leather couch to wait.

2:00 came and went and there was no sign of James Quincy.

"He's late..." Jude remarked, before Tommy could say it.

"Yeah..."

"_No surprise there... I could never count on him before... Why should now be any different!"_

At 2:30, Tommy snorted disgustedly, before walking into the kitchen to check on his special dish, which was baking in the oven. It looked and smelled perfect. He was adjusting the heat, when their downstairs buzzer sounded. Jude answered it.

"Yes? Ok."

"Your father's on the way up..."

He followed Jude down the hallway. They could easily hear the noisy rattle of the approaching elevator.

"_We really should do something about that... it's too loud!" _Tommy thought, clearly nervous.

Seconds later, the elevator reached their floor and the doors opened. A huge floral arrangement, containing roses, freesia, and baby's breath emerged. The large size of the bouquet concealed the identity of the person carrying it.

But both Tommy and Jude already knew who that was. He shifted the flowers in his arms as he stepped up to them.

"Tom... Jude..." he said as they both stared at him, shocked.

"_So pale... Even more so that he was at the benefit... And he's shaking too... He looks so frail..."_

"Merry Christmas." James told them sincerely.

"_I know... I look awful..."_

"Sorry, I'm late... I had... some trouble getting here."

"We're glad you did." Jude said quickly, to diffuse the tension saturating the air.

"These are for you." James told her, carefully handing her the flowers.

"Thanks!" Jude replied, carefully taking the heavy bundle in both arms.

"I'll just go find a vase. Or several!" she said, before leaving the two men alone.

"I'll take your coat." Tommy said politely, as his father shrugged it off. Tommy quickly stuffed it into the closet, as James handed him the larger of the two bags he carried.

Peeking inside it, he saw the tops of several wine bottles.

"Vintage..." the older man told him. "Supposed to be really excellent."

Tom just raised an eyebrow at him, and James smiled.

"Or so I was told. I wouldn't know. I don't drink anymore." he assured Tommy.

"_Haven't since... the accident. And now... I really can't. It could kill me. Just like it killed his mother..." _

He was distracted from this dark irony by a familiar odor, wafting deliciously through the air.

"_Tortiere... Just like she used to make every Christmas..."_

"Tortiere..." was all he said.

"Did Jude make that?"

"No." Tommy said wryly. "I did."

He braced himself for his macho father's scorn. But instead, James just nodded and asked him.

"You like to cook?"

"Yes"

"That's good." James said.

"I'd eat a lot better if I could."

"You do look... thin." Tommy commented.

"Yes... I've lost some weight... That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Our other guests will be coming soon..." Tom said uneasily.

"I won't stay long." James promised.

"_Just... long enough."_

"Let's go somewhere private..." Tommy replied, leading his father through the apartment to one of the guest bedrooms.

"You've got a beautiful place here." the older man told him, taking in the expensive, tastefully elegant, but still cozy decor.

"We like it."

"You've done really well for yourself... A beautiful home. Very successful career. And... someone special to share it all with."

"Yes"

"I messed all that up..." James mused.

"And I wish... I could get it back. You back."

"Why?" Tommy asked, both hostile and curious.

"Why now? Why not ten years ago? Or five? Or two years from now?" he challenged him.

"I can't wait any longer!" James cried out.

"Why not?"

"I'm sick." James told Tommy.

His son's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, as he continued.

"Pancreatic cancer." he said.

"I'm sorry." Tom parroted back automatically.

"I start chemotherapy next week. But they don't know... how that's going to go."

"_I could die..."_

"_He could die..." _Tommy's thoughts echoed.

"What did you want to give me?"

James now took the small bag he still carried and spilled it's contents onto the bed.

Tommy smiled, picking up each of the photos that fell out, one by one and studying them carefully.

"I haven't seen these in a really long time..."

"I know..." his father answered.

"Those were the first photos ever taken of you. In the hospital, right after you were born."

Tommy picked up another. In it, his mother, tired and glowing sat up in her hospital bed, cradling him lovingly in her arms.

He noted the diamond bracelet, glittering incongruously on her wrist.

"They gave her that at the hospital?" Tommy remarked sarcastically.

"No. I did." James told him.

"I don't remember her ever wearing it..."

"No..." his father's voice drifted off thoughtfully.

"I gave it to her the Christmas right before you were born... I read somewhere it was the traditional gift for first babies..."

He paused, then continued.

"She only wore it on special occasions. Said it was much too precious to wear other times... I guess... after a while... I didn't give either of you too many of those. I'm so sorry about that. I always will be" James added regretfully.

He paused, expecting an angry reply.

Remarkably, instead, Tommy remained silent. Somehow, the time for bitterness had passed.

"Anyway, she'd want you to have it..." James told him, handing Tommy a small rectangular box.

"You'll have better luck with it than we did." he proclaimed confidently.

Tommy opened the lid and just stared at the jewels inside.

"I don't know what to say... How to thank you."

"You just did." his father assured him.

"You'll give it to someone important someday. "

"_To Jude..." _both men knew.

"It makes me feel better... Just to know I could do something to make you happy..." James said.

"_Finally"_

"I love you, son. I always have. I always will."

"I..." Tommy stammered. He still couldn't say those words to his father. But for the first time in years, he felt a flicker of warmth towards him..

The chime of the doorbell saved him from further words. Before Jude could answer it, a voice screamed.

"Jude! Hello! Christmas babe!"

"Vincent Spiederman. Of the eponymous SME." James remarked

"Yep!"

"Quite a mouth on him."

"Tell me about it!" Tommy replied, as he and his father laughed together, hearing Jude greet Speed and then her sister and mother, who arrived next

"Jude's family..." Tom explained to his own.

"And you need to go. I understand." James replied.

"I'll just get right out of the way then."

The two took a few steps towards the door. Suddenly, Tommy stopped.

"You don't... have to go."

"No" his father replied, hope illuminating his eyes.

"Why don't you... stay for a little while?"

"I would like that. If you're sure."

"I am. Very sure."


	7. Chapter 7:Epilogue, Christmas Future

Hazy Shade Of Winter

Chapter 7: Christmas Future

Author's Note: Well, as the "Holiday" season has come to an end, so must this fic! But I'm glad to see so many of you reading and enjoying it.

It's funny- but writing this particular story has made me think... about old grudges. Somehow- it's easier to forgive and let go of them when your own life is going well. And I can't help but wonder- if letting go of them isn't the only way to make your own life work. Forgiveness isn't about other people- it's something we do for ourselves... If only... that made it easy, always..

Ok... time to get off the soapbox!

Special thanks as always to the reviewers: M, R, V, Amanda, Tanya, misscarletbelle, Mandy, Kayla, Rachel and samitiny.

Wishing everyone all the best of everything in 2007!

Chapter 7: Christmas Future

"_Look around..."_

"_See the ground..."_

"_There's a patch of snow on the ground..."_

"_Look around!"_

"_See the ground!_

"_There's a patch of snow on the ground!"_

Seven years had passed since Tommy and Jude's first Christmas party- and his father's shocking revelations. That holiday get-together had been so successful, it had become a tradition.

However, things would be very different this year.

Once again. Tommy peered out their large windows. It had snowed only once that month; just a light storm. But a patch of whiteness still remained on the lawn, a reminder of how things had been just a short time ago.

Restless, he ran his fingers through his hair, waiting for his family. Although this time the delay was perfectly understandable.

"Jude!"

"We're coming!"

She walked into the room, carrying their nine-month old son. Young Patrick Quincy wore a tiny red santa suit, complete with matching hat. He was a beautiful baby.

As always, Tommy's eyes lit up at the sight of his child.

"Let me take him for a few minutes."

Smiling, Jude handed her son to his father. Patrick's baby blue eyes focused on his daddy and he began cooing happily.

"He loves you." Jude whispered lovingly to Tommy.

"I know... And I love him... My life's never been better than it is right now..."

Instinctively, his eyes traveled to their crowded mantlepiece and the newest picture on top of it- Patrick's baby picture. It bore some resemblance to Tommy's own. Jude, weary, but glowing sat up in the hospital bed with their infant nestled protectively against her breast.

His mother's bracelet shone brightly on her slim wrist. He had given it to her last Christmas.

But unlike his father in his own baby pictures, Tommy sat proudly besides his wife and child, a protective arm wrapped around Jude's shoulder as he gazed lovingly at both of them.

He was there for them, a part of them, and always would be.

Jude watched Tommy, and hugged him. When he turned to her, she asked.

"What do you think? This "Santa" outfit's not too much?"

"Probably!" Tommy laughed.

"But what the heck! It's Christmas,"

"Besides, Grandma will be crushed if he doesn't wear her present!" Jude added.

"True!"

"And she'll be here soon. Everyone will. To celebrate our baby's first Christmas."

She paused, then continued.

"My parents... actually spending a holiday together. You know this is big!" Jude grinned.

"Yes. It's great! Everyone will love it!" Tommy said pensively.

A wistful look swept over his face; he quickly erased it, focusing on the present. But his wife was not fooled.

"You miss him, don't you?" she asked gently.

James Quincy had struggled with his cancer for the past seven years. Initially, it appeared the intensive chemotherapy had successfully combated the disease. It had been in remission for a while, allowing him to spend some time with them. He joined them for holidays and other celebrations; he had walked down the aisle at their wedding. When Jude announced her pregnancy, he could not have been more pleased, enumerating the many ways he planned to spoil his first grandchild.

Unfortunately, that would never happen. A few weeks later, his cancer returned.

Just a month after the birth of his grandson, James Quincy died.

"Yes. I do." Tommy confessed

Jude cuddled against him as Patrick stirred in his arms.

Easily the smile returned to Tommy's face.

"I love you." he said softly, kissing the top of his son's head.

"And I love you." he repeated, dropping a second kiss on his wife's lips.

"You'd better..." Jude whispered back. "I love you too."

Their downstairs buzzer sounded. Jude took their son back into her arms.

"Go ahead, Mr. Quincy... Open the door. Our family's waiting!"


End file.
